O Dia Seguinte
by Liz Eden
Summary: Fugindo do ataque dos mortos-vivos, Ben e Barbra isolam-se no porão da casa. O que os esperava no dia seguinte? Baseado no filme original de 1968, de George A. Romero.


**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo _A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos_ e nem os personagens desta série. Eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro escrevendo esta história. _The Night of The Living Dead_ pertence a George A. Romero e John A. Russo.

Em toda sua vida, Ben nunca havia imaginado que viveria uma noite como aquela. No início eram cerca de três ou quatro, mas ao longo das horas, aquelas criaturas haviam se multiplicado e pelo que os noticiários haviam anunciado e ele vira (com a explosão do caminhão e a morte de Tom e Judy), eles estavam em busca de apenas uma coisa: devora-los, sejam vivos ou mortos.

Quando o cerco se fechou sobre eles, Harry Cooper aproveitou a chance para tomar seu rifle. Não viu outra saída a não ser atirar nele, diante dos olhos de sua esposa. Mas era isso ou seriam mortos! E ele não queria morrer por culpa daquele imbecil.

Em um ímpeto, Barbra reagiu ao ataque e começou a lutar para se defenderem, enquanto Helen Cooper correu em direção ao porão, certamente para ver o marido e a filha doente.

A barreira que havia colocado nas janelas e portas não resistiram à aglomeração dos mortos-vivos e eles conseguiram entrar.

- Johnny!... Oh meu Deus, Johnny!... Não! Não!

O irmão de Barbra havia se tornado um deles e em meio ao choque, a moça começou a abraçá-lo. Fosse por alívio, saudade ou em busca de um porto seguro, ela acabaria sendo morta. Quando se viu completamente cercada por aqueles monstros, ela sentiu um puxão mais forte em seu braço direito: era Ben.

- Venha, Barbra! Vamos nos abrigar no porão!

- Mas... Mas meu irmão está ali!...

- Ele está morto! Tornou-se um deles! Vamos!

Ao se aproximarem da porta, viram uma criança que caminhava até eles lentamente e com um olhar mórbido. Era a filha dos Cooper, que havia morrido e como tinha sido ferida por uma das criaturas, se tornara uma delas.

A menina tomou o braço de Ben e quando ia mordê-lo, ele a empurrou com violência até o sofá e puxando a jovem loira pelo braço, entraram no porão. Usando algumas tábuas que havia ali, reforçou a porta como pôde. Os mortos-vivos gemiam famintos e se aglomeraram em torno da porta, socando-a com seus punhos podres.

Sentindo uma leve tontura, Barbra se desequilibrou e rolou escada abaixo, ferindo os joelhos. Inconformada, a moça chorava a perda do irmão. E em pensar que há algumas horas apenas ele havia brincado com ela, dizendo: "Eles vão vir te pegar, Barbra..." Mas no fim, quem acabou sendo pego foi ele, quando lutara para salvar a vida dela.

Com as lágrimas se misturando àquela terra fria, ela levantou a cabeça e viu o Sr. Cooper ao chão, morto. Mesmo em meio àquela penumbra, era possível ver que seu fígado havia sido removido.

Fazendo força para se levantar, notou que o tronco dele começou a se mexer... Ele se levantou, vindo em direção a ela.

- Aaaahhh!...

Puxando o gatilho, Ben atirou e a bala perfurou-lhe peito. Cooper continuou se movendo e ele atirou novamente, acertando-lhe bem nos miolos.

Barbra mal teve tempo de se recobrar do primeiro susto, pois ao lado se encontrava Helen, com uma colher de pedreiro enterrada no peito. Logo ela também começou a se mexer. Puxando o gatilho pela terceira vez, Ben acertou-lhe na cabeça na primeira tentativa e ela tombou.

- Aaaahhhh!... Aaahh, Ben! Quando é que esse pesadelo vai acabar? Quando, quando? Não aguento mais!...

Abraçando-a, Ben sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca, como nunca havia sentido antes. Ele também vinha se perguntando isso, desde que aquela noite dos horrores começara. Não havia lhes restado mais nada além daquele esconderijo frio, algumas balas e o medo.

Após chorar muito, Barbra adormeceu e Ben se manteve vigilante até que, não resistindo mais, também se rendeu ao sono.

Alguns barulhos de disparos e latidos de cães farejadores se fizeram ouvir ele abriu os olhos. Acordando a jovem, ele subiu as escadas lentamente, receoso em abrir a porta.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ouvi barulhos. Talvez seja o resgate, mas não tenho certeza.

- Então abra a porta, por favor!

- Precisamos nos arriscar... Mas irei vigiar a janela, para ter certeza.

Tirando as tábuas de reforço com cuidado, ele engatilhou a arma e ao ver que ela o seguia, pediu: - Fique aqui. Irei ver se é mesmo o resgate e se for, eu voltarei.

- Tenha cuidado!

Assentindo, ele se esgueirou pela porta e abaixando-se, olhou por uma das janelas que ainda tinha cortinas. Havia muitos homens com cães farejadores que rosnavam, seguidos por homens armados que atiravam na direção indicada por eles. Uma equipe de televisão parecia acompanhar tudo e ao céu, um helicóptero sobrevoava. Então era mesmo o resgate que eles tanto aguardavam!

Se estavam à caça dos mortos-vivos que restaram, precisavam tomar cuidado, ou as autoridades os confundiria com eles.

Apontando o cano da arma par o alto, Ben atirou, chamando a atenção do grupo que estava em frente à casa.

- Atenção, não atirem! Sou um dos sobreviventes do ataque! No porão há uma mulher, que também está saudável!

Os homens do grupo se entreolharam e o xerife disse: - Está bem, cidadão. Saia da casa com as mãos para cima!

Deixando a arma no chão com um certo receio por não cumprirem a promessa, ele obedeceu. Alguns membros da equipe entraram na casa e encontraram Barbra no porão.

Na viatura, um dos policiais lhes deram água e comida.

- Então, amigos... Tiveram uma noite e tanto, hein?

Ambos lançaram um olhar azedo para o policial, dando a entender que aquela piada não tinha vindo em uma boa hora.

- Quantos de vocês estavam na casa?

- Éramos três homens, três mulheres e uma criança doente... As criaturas invadiram a casa a certa altura da noite e só restamos nós dois.

Ao horizonte, ambos viram uma das criaturas que se aproximava e um dos homens atirou nela, que tombou imóvel ao chão.

Se entreolhando, Ben e Barbra esperavam não ter que deparar com uma cena como aquela novamente. Haviam sobrevivido a um ataque cruel, que consumira suas energias, suas almas, suas mentes... Jamais se esqueceriam daquela noite, enquanto vivessem.

**FIM**


End file.
